Polymeric dental materials, in particular those based on acrylate/methacrylate, which are introduced into the oral cavity to remain there permanently tend to become colonised by plaque on the material surface in the case of lack of oral hygiene.
Plaque is composed of various bacteria which become anchored firmly to surfaces such as e.g. teeth or dental materials by proteins and carbohydrates. Further bacteria can then settle on this first bacteria layer thus forming a three-dimensional colony. As a result of certain substances released by the bacteria, this “biofilm” is almost immune to attack by antibiotics.
Apart from the hygiene aspect, plaque leads, in the advanced stage, also to strong discolouration resulting in aesthetically adverse effects.